


Simple Gestures

by Golden_Asp



Series: Tales of the IronAgent Kind [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, not much happens in this tbh, soft, they are in love and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Tony thought he'd be spending Valentine's Day alone.  Phil had other plans.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Tony Stark
Series: Tales of the IronAgent Kind [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586353
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	Simple Gestures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> another of the Valentine's day requests from Twitter. Yay for IronAgent because that's where my head is at! It's soft and fluffy and two bois in love. Currently, this is my favorite ship. Thanks for asking for it, Marie!
> 
> not beta-ed

Tony stretched, his tank top riding up. He scratched his belly and looked around the lab, letting out a long breath. It was Valentine’s Day. He really didn’t care for the holiday, but it would have been nice not to spend it alone. Phil was off doing some secret agent bullshit for Fury so of course Tony didn’t have his boyfriend with him.

Hell, they hadn’t even discussed doing anything for Valentine’s. Their first sappy heart holiday together had involved the two of them parked on the couch in Tony’s Malibu lab, binge watching _SuperNanny_ and chowing down on junk food. It wasn’t like Tony had originally planned some big dinner for them in New York for their second Valentine’s together. No sir, not him. 

With a huff, he waved the holograms away. Maybe he would watch some _SuperNanny_ and eat junk food by himself. He hated the show, but Phil loved it for some reason. 

Tony sometimes wondered if he was getting ideas for wrangling the Avengers. Sometimes he sure seemed like their nanny.

Tony flopped onto the couch and JARVIS turned on the TV, automatically playing the show.

“It’s like you know me or something, J,” Tony said, yanking a blanket down over him. Last time he’d looked outside, it had been snowing like crazy and the chill permeated the lab. He’d be way warmer if Phil was with him, but he knew better than whine about it. 

He let the voices on the TV wash over him, his eyes slowly sliding closed. He dozed lightly, not quite fully asleep but not quite awake either. He always slept better with Phil.

He must’ve actually fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he knew, a warm, familiar hand was running through his hair.

He opened his eyes and saw Phil kneeling next to him, hair damp with melting snow and a soft smile on his face.

“Phil?” Tony murmured, pushing himself up.

“Hey, Tony. Sorry I’m late.”

Tony smiled at him. He felt lighter than he had in the week Phil had been gone. “I didn’t even think you were coming.”

“Wouldn’t miss it. Come on, why don’t we go to the penthouse and celebrate up there? It’ll be warmer.”

“All for that,” Tony said. He hadn’t wanted to look at their big empty bed without Phil around. Phil took Tony’s hand and pulled him up, his grasp warm and solid around Tony’s fingers. Tony tossed the blanket over the back of the couch and waved to his bots. JARVIS shut everything down and dimmed the lights as the two men left the lab.

The ride up the elevator was comfortably silent. They stood close, fingers twisted together and shoulders touching. Phil had ditched his jacket somewhere and wore just his dress shirt and loose tie, his slacks damp from snow.

The door slid open and they stepped out, Phil leading the way down the hall. He put one hand on the small of Tony’s back and ran his thumb in circles under the edge of Tony’s shirt. Tony flashed a smile at him, following Phil to the large, open plan living area. There was a large window there that overlooked the city. It would be nice to see it with the snow.

They stepped in to the living room and Tony froze, eyes going wide. Set near the balcony window was a small table, set for two. Candlelight flickered, the only light from the room. The city lights were muted by the snow, soft and gray coming through the window. The smell of pasta and garlic filled the air and Tony turned to face Phil, eyes wide.

“You did this?”

“Yes,” Phil said easily, lifting Tony’s hand in his and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

Tony looked at the small table as Phil brought them closer. “No one’s ever done anything like this for me before,” Tony whispered, tracing the single rose in the center of the table with his finger. 

Phil let out an annoyed sounding huff. “Their loss, then.”

“I’m a billionaire, Phil. No one does this kind of thing for me because they expect me to buy them…well, everything.”

Phil spun Tony around, bracketing him against the table. Tony stared into those grey eyes and just wanted to kiss the man in front of him.

So he did. Tony leaned forward, slotting their lips together. Phil laughed into the kiss, letting Tony set the pace. Tony did so with glee, forgetting the very nice dinner Phil had laid out in favor of kissing the ever loving shit out of his boyfriend.

Phil laughed again and pulled back, pressing one last kiss to Tony’s temple. “Let’s eat before it gets cold and congealed.”

Tony nodded and the two sat down. Phil poured the red wine and they clinked their glasses together. Conversation flowed easily between them. By unspoken agreement they didn’t discuss SHIELD or the growing Avengers Initiative. The spoke of shows they wanted to watch together, of Tony’s projects in the lab, of what they wanted to do together the following day since Phil didn’t have to go back to work.

It was nice. Tony didn’t think he’d ever had such a quiet Valentine’s Day before. He mostly remembered the drug induced orgies of his MIT days, remembered trying to fill the void inside him with sex and drugs. The few times he had actually been in a relationship during the holiday, he always thought big, sweeping gestures were necessary.

With Phil he was learning that he didn’t need to do that. They could just have a quiet night in, snuggle on the bed sans clothes and watch stupid, sappy movies together. 

Tony found he couldn’t wait for that. 

They finished dinner and cleaned up together, Phil washing while Tony dried. When Tony put the dish towel down, Phil pressed him against the counter and kissed him. It wasn’t the best kiss because they were both smiling too much to really make a go of it, but they didn’t stop. 

“Shall we head to the bedroom?”

“In a minute,” Tony said. “I just want to enjoy this for a few more minutes.”

Phil smiled and they walked back to the floor to ceiling windows, watching the snow fall on the city below. Tony turned to look at Phil.

“Thank you, Phil,” he said quietly, holding his hand out. Phil took it, lacing their fingers together. 

“You are most welcome, Tony. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Tony smiled, tugging Phil close and kissing him one more time.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
